House of Cronus
House of Cronus The House of Cronus is a large tower, with each window replaced by various and different translucent clocks, showing different times and dates of different places and even eras in the world. At the very top walls of the tower are four giant clocks, similar to the Big Ben, which ring at certain times. Inside is a hollow room that reaches up to the fifth floor, which contains an enormous infinite hourglass, with a statue of Cronus sitting at the top. The walls seem to be an automatic timeline, writing down everything that has happened everyday at camp. At the House of Cronus, time is unpredictable, and may distort the sense of time of those who are not children of the Titan. Cabin Announcements/Campers= General # Lieutenant # Members # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members of the House Defectors # Left Camp # Dead # Pets |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:House of Cronus Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Cronus have the ability to manipulate time around them to make their attacks seemingly quick, while the victim experiences otherwise. Repeated usage drains the user severely, so it must not be used in complete succession. #Children of Cronus have the ability to distort time, create multiple "possibilities" of their attack's path, which will most likely catch an opponent off guard. It may also prevent the user's next attack from missing, but it drains the user greatly with each use. Defensive #Children of Cronus can control an individual's perception of time, they can influence the senses of the person to speed up insanely so that the body fails to keep up, making the person feel like everything is happening so slowly. The user can also slow down the senses to make everything to appear at a fast pace so that the person cannot react in time or even influence the senses. #Children of Cronus have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. Passive #Children of Cronus can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Cronus have an innately fine tuned sense of precise time. They can even determine the exact time an event has taken place or will take place, or how long it took or will take, as long as they know that the event has happened or will happen. Supplementary #Children of Cronus have the ability to distort time and space, causing an incoming probability or event to happen much quicker or slower than it should have. The larger the distortion in time and space, the more it drains the user. #Children of Cronus have the ability to stop time at any circumstance, stopping anyone and anything in motion; however, the user is also not able to move while time is stopped. The longer the user keeps time stopped, the more energy it drains. #Children of Cronus have the ability to utilize time manipulation to rewind time on a localized wound, which will heal itself for a time the same as since the wound has existed. The longer this ability is used, the more energy it drains, and it cannot actually heal major and fatal wounds. It cannot also bring back the dead, or revert sicknesses/diseases. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Cronus have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Cronus can trap anyone or anything into reiterating time stream where where everything inside the loop is restarted precisely every so often, possibly even backwards. You may be able to force someone to relive the same few seconds, upwards to an hour, for as long as you keep them there. While the time loop is maintained the user is incapacitated and the longer the time loop is maintained the more energy it drains. On some occasions people have been know to retain a small amount of memories or eventually escape weaker temporal loops. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Cronus can turn time into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence; however, only one combative item or semi-living construct can be conjured at a time and it cannot be larger than roughly twice the size of the one that conjured it. The longer they maintain combative items and semi-living constructs, the more it drains their energy. They may also "store" the constructs they have made back into the time stream, which they can retrieve later. Traits #Children of Cronus can tell the exact time without even using a watch or examining the surroundings. #Children of Cronus make good leaders, possessing great charisma. But they tend to be cunning, manipulative, and megalomaniacs. #Children of Cronus tend to value their time, and will not waste it effortlessly. |-| Treaties= Category:Camp Othrys